


Shameless

by Johnlockinspiresme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Song fic, Top John Watson, bottomlock, sherlock is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockinspiresme/pseuds/Johnlockinspiresme
Summary: This is a fic inspired by the song Shameless by Sofia Karlberg





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I got a new job and life is hectic as hell at the minute. Still I hope you enjoy this, it took me over a month to write and I am really happy with how it turned out.

John had been spending long days and night at the surgery, since there wasn’t a case right now he was getting in hours to make up for all the ones that he had missed. He hadn’t seen much of Sherlock who seemed to be practically living at Bart’s, doing some kind of experiments with Molly. Things had been a bit strained to say the least. It all started a couple of weeks ago when John rushed into Sherlock’s room without knocking because he had heard a scream, Sherlock Holmes had been getting off. John was so incredibly stunned that he had just stood in the doorway of Sherlock’s room staring at him. Sherlock had rivulets of sweat beading down his face, hand still gripping his cock, staring at John from under his ridiculously long eyelashes. For a moment the only sound in the room was the heavy panting of Sherlock trying to get his breath back. “In or out John?”

“Wh…at?” John stuttered out his eyes growing wide, “Either get in here or leave, I would like to finish sometime today.” And well, even though John had always denied to everyone that him and Sherlock were anything more than friends, even he had to admit with hard evidence it was difficult to just rationalize this away. So Captain Watson walked into Sherlock’s room like he was going to war all over again… in a way he was. Let’s just say that when he wanted to Sherlock could use that mouth for much more pleasurable purposes rather than just annoying the masses. These little meetings had happened a few times now and John could never figure out the rhyme and reason to them. He knew better than to ask Sherlock if they were anything official, he would just drivel some, “Sentiment being a chemical defect and that he wasn’t one of the bimbos that John would sometimes bring around.” But then he would pull some crazy stunt to catch a killer and then they would be high on adrenaline when they got back to Baker street. Sherlock would give him one of his smoldering looks and John would have him up against the nearest wall.

 

_Ooh, said you wanna be good but you couldn’t keep your composure. Ooh, said you wanna be good but you’re begging me to come over. Ooh, saying who’s gonna fuck you like me._

 

John was out one night picking up things at the shops that they were out of when Sherlock texted him. _Home, now SH._

 

John was used to cryptic texts like these but usually they kept some tone of indifference to them. John quickly paid and rushed back to Baker street,fully expecting Sherlock to be sulking on the couch or waiting impatiently at the door for John. But when he walked into 221B Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. “Sherlock,” John called.

 

“Here,” Sherlock replied, suspiciously sounding like he was upstairs in John’s bedroom. John cautiously made his way up the stairs. The sight that greeted him was arresting to say the least. Sherlock bloody Holmes was laying in his bed wearing nothing but a sheet, he was sitting against the headboard with his arms crossed. “Care to tell me why you are in my bedroom Sherlock?” Sherlock opened his mouth but then quickly shook his head and started muttering “You’ll have to speak up if you want me to hear.” Sherlock heaved a big sigh.

 

“Fine, don’t tell me then.” John started to undress until he was left in just his boxers. He crawled into the bed, completely planning to pass out next to Sherlock. He had rolled onto his side, back to Sherlock when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He reluctantly rolled onto his back casting his eyes to Sherlock, “Yes?”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Sherlock said this mainly to the sheet wrapped around his body, but he was glancing at John in his peripherals. John was a bit of a loss as to what he should say. Thankfully what Sherlock had asked for didn’t really require speech. John moved slowly until he was kneeling in front of Sherlock, he used his hand to tip Sherlock’s face to look at him. He stared into that smoldering gaze searching to see if there was any fear or doubt in it. “Are you sure?”

 

“John, I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.” John Watson had gone to war, he went out with Sherlock hunting down the scum of the earth with only a handgun, but all that paled in comparison to having the entirety of Sherlock Holmes’ trust. Sherlock was looking at him like he was the one thing in the world that stopped all the noise in his head… because he was. John slowly leaned in giving Sherlock plenty of opportunity to move away, he didn’t instead he met John halfway. The kiss was like a lighting strike and John felt himself suddenly lost to all sense except Sherlock. Sherlock bite down on John’s lower lip slowly dragging his teeth over it. _Oh you’re a bad man._ John thought as he took off Sherlock’s shirt and gently pushed him down onto the bed. John kisses down his body, paying special attention to Sherlock’s nipples, grazing his teeth lightly over them and the sound Sherlock makes goes straight to his cock. John licks just underneath Sherlock’s waistband before he starts taking his pants off. Sherlock is staring at him intently now, almost as if he is making a deduction.

 

“What?” John asks a now naked Sherlock.

“Why are you still dressed?” Sherlock asks husky, with a slight twinge of annoyance in his voice. And oh god it really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. John finds himself taking off his shirt and then Sherlock is sitting up and helping him out of his pants. All their previous exploits have been rushed and they never got entirely naked really just removed the necessary obstacles and went to it. This time is different though, and John feels something in his chest ache at the thought that this is the first time he has seen Sherlock in all his glory. Once all of John’s clothes are off, Sherlock seems to take a minute to just take in the sight of him. John Watson hides a lot under those ridiculous jumpers. The tight muscles in his arms and shoulders are no surprise to Sherlock but the reaction he has to the scar on John’s shoulder is. He feels an ache at seeing it and gently reaches down to lightly brush a kiss against it. He feels such an overwhelming wave of gratitude in that moment that John Watson survived the war and came into his life. When Sherlock pulls back he notices that John is looking at him with his head titled to the side and his brows slightly furrowed. Sherlock leans in to kiss the expression away from him. John kisses him slowly then Sherlock pushes his tongue inside and does this rolling thing that always manages to make John see stars.

 

John wretches away rather abruptly, Sherlock trying to follow his mouth for a moment which is so fucking cute John presses a chaste kiss to his lips before asking, “Are you clean Sherl?”

 

“You already know I am John we have talked about this before,” Sherlock replies in his monotone everyone is a idiot except me voice.

 

“Not what I meant,” John replies and lets that lie while Sherlock reads his face.

 

“Oh, well the answer is still yes,” He mutters this to the sheets and there is just a smidgen of pink spreading across his cheeks. John gently pushes Sherlock back onto the bed until he is laying down.

 

“Do you trust me Sherlock?”

 

“Are you purposely asking stupid questions tonight or… ow what the hell John?” John had bitten Sherlock’s thigh to get his attention.

 

“It’s not stupid especially with what I am about to do.” Sherlock stares at him for a minute before nodding at him and letting his head sink back down to the bed. John starts working his way down Sherlock’s body giving a few licks to his cock before moving further down. He licks his balls and plays with them for a bit, then he pushes Sherlock’s legs even further apart and licks right over his perineum.

 

“JOHN,” Sherlock screams causing John to feel at parts proud but also worried Mrs. Hudson might think they are in trouble and try to come up.

 

“I take it this is alright then,” John chuckles. Sherlock looks up at him with wide wild eyes and seems to have a hard time speaking, John takes pity on him and continues. As John licks at Sherlock, he starts whimpering, making John hazy with lust, he starts rubbing himself on the sheets and moans against Sherlock’s opening.

 

“JOhn,” Sherlock moans loudly, “More…” John starts to push his way inside Sherlock slowly, it’s rather easy with how wet he his from John’s ministrations. Sherlock whimpers the entire time, but after a few minutes, “John please..”

 

“Please what Sherlock?” John asks as he pulls away.

 

Sherlock lifts his head the slightest bit, his hair is mussed, pupils are dilated and his voice breaks when he answers, “Fuck me.” John fucking shivers at that, he grabs some lube from the side drawer which causes Sherlock to smirk at him. “Been playing without me I see.” John doesn’t even dignify that with a reply, he slicks up his fingers and pushes two fingers into Sherlock, crooking them and finding his prostate in no time at all. Being a Doctor definitely has it’s advantages and with Sherlock those are endless.

 

John is just about to add a third finger when Sherlock half sits up and grabs at his wrist. “No John, now.”

 

“Sherlock,” John starts to protest, but Sherlock grabs the lube and uses it to slick up John’s cock then he positions John right at his hole. John pushes in, there is hardly any resistance at all and he groans when he manages to be fully inside Sherlock. He is breathing hard and he opens his eyes to look at Sherlock who is looking at him, biting his lip and he has his arm gripping John’s upper arms and he knows he has never seen anything sexier in his entire life. Sherlock apparently gets tired of waiting for John to move, so he slowly sits up careful to not let John slip out. He wraps his arms around him and starts to push him back, John doesn’t even try to fight it. Sherlock is sitting on John’s dick for all of two seconds before he lifts up almost to the point of separation before sinking back down so slowly they both feel every single inch. He does it again and again, by the forth time John is getting testy, he grabs Sherlock hips and starts fucking up into him fast and hard. “Finally,” Sherlock moans, pushing back against John and grabbing his dick.

 

He starts stroking in time to their thrusts and is leaking all over John’s stomach. John moves one of hands from Sherlock’s hips to his dick and takes over for him, he only strokes twice before Sherlock is screaming his name coming all over them. His body tightens around John, and he comes inside Sherlock. A few moments go by and then Sherlock rolls over onto his side facing John, who also turns over facing Sherlock. John smiles at him and Sherlock can’t help but smile back at him.

 

“Are you okay?” John asks, which causes Sherlock to roll his eyes. “Let’s see I have just had mind blowing sex with John Watson, I think that okay is a bit of an understatement. John chuckles, reaches over and pulls him into a hug. Sherlock hesitates for just a moment before he returns the hug with a surprising ferocity. John mutters something indistinguishable.

 

“Sorry what?” Sherlock asks.

 

“Will you stay in here tonight?”

 

“Of course, on one condition.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Get us a flannel.” John smiles as he gets up and goes to the bathroom to do just that.


End file.
